Blanket
by BlackMoon13
Summary: What Kratos is thinking the night before Lloyd and his group arives in Flanoir. Not slash. Plz. review


Welcome to my story. I really hope you like this because it took me a long time to get this up. The only times I can type is at school, and when you don't know if you can use the comp. everyday it is very frustrating. The only things I ask of you readers are please Review this story and read the poem parts, this story was made around it so it is best with it! Thank you for reading my story.

P.s. sorry for the wired format problems that I have just been able to fix. I hope this time its more understandable

Nothing is mine, I am poor and own nothing.

Kratos walked down the streets of Flanoir, his sword and shield clinking gently by his side. Ignoring as many townspeople as possible, he made his way stiffly to the welcoming inn.

Putting his hand on the chilled mettle, he pushed with his shoulder against the half frozen door. At the front desk he put down the amount for the room and, without saying a word to the Inn keeper, drifted towards his room.

After closing the door Kratos shed his armor and accessories and collapsed face first onto the closest bed. He hissed in pain as his body hit. Lowering his head into the pillows he released a breath he had not know he had been keeping. Well, it had finally come to it. Lloyd now understood who he really was, his…father.

All Kratos had known was that Mithos himself was planning on eliminating Lloyd and his group once and for all. As an afterthought, chasing after Mithos probable wasn't that great of an idea. It was pointless really, he couldn't have helped Lloyd with Mithos there, and even if he did help, Kratos knew that even with them all, they would not have been strong enough to win. Maybe it was just one of those things Anna called a "father thing". Well, whatever it was, he had taken that blast for Lloyd, and now he hurt.

A lot.

Alltesia had also been injured the night before and as Kratos all ready understood, the best doctor around was the one in Flanoir. They would soon be coming for him and he would be waiting.

Kratos got up unsteadily from the bed and limped to the windowsill. Sitting down, he pushed open the window, the cold air blowing instantly against his face causing his already ruffled hair to look at if it were alive. He looked at the pale moon, low in the night sky. It would be sun rise soon.

Letting his mind wonder back to his son, he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Lloyds words had hurt him more than he might ever know. He couldn't ask for it, hell he was probably selfish for even thinking it, but he hoped that one day Lloyd might have a spark, a single bit of the kind of trust he had had in him before. That's why he had come. He had to at least try and talk to him. But if he did not wish to talk, he would leave.

Sitting in my bed room window looking about the surrounding ground Dead

Nothing grows

All white and silence

No sound

More of this blanket of death falls

Covering the ground

Hours pass before my eyes

Kratos rubbed his temples in frustration. Even with moderate weather, it was more than likely going to take them until the next night until they reached Flanoir. He didn't know if he could stay that long.

Suddenly the sun peaks through my opened window making it able for me to see every breath that comes from me

Standing up, Kratos pulled himself out the window and made his way to the roof. He could have flown but there was always the chance some night owl outside, or someone looking out a window would see.

Sitting on the new snow, he awaited the rising morning.

I wake from my trance and let the gentle chime of bells…

He turned his head to look farther down into the town over the rooftops to see that the church of Martel had started the dawn bells.

Yes….. The bells bring about a rhyme a rhythm that should make me...

Happy

Kratos almost let out a smile for the simple, simplicity of it all.

Almost.

But it does not, as my mind opens to listen to the bells

The bells that cloud my memories

But Lloyd… Lloyd was still alive, his… son was still alive.

And back to my sad state

I fall

mind and body covered by the snow

When Anna had been alive she had always called Lloyd their little flame. Anna had laughed at him because of his inability to ever see what this really meant. He understood now.

Lloyd may be small, just one person against the world, but he was strong and had the potential to do great thing. He also had his friends to help him. As Kratos thought back to all of the rag-tag groups troubles (including his own) he relished with a kind of pride at the fact of Lloyds spirit. He, without even ever really trying, had been able to light the way of so many lost people. You couldn't help but feel proud.

Kratos soon began to come lost in his memories. And he started doing something he had not done in a long time.

He laughed.

He laughed for a long time, until it hurt, and tears ran down his face. It was that kind of cleansing laughter. A kind of laugh that, after years or darkness, he felt it was a miracle.

Standing up he brushed of the extra snow on him, and with one last look at the rising sun he turned to face the new day.

Well, that's it! Please review! I promise (if you leave your email) to answer all of them with my thanks. Now, if any of you like this poem and would like to copy it down I am going to put it at the bottom in complete form for you! This poem was made by a friend so I didn't steal it! If you like it and would like to see more of her work just email me and i will get you the site name!

Sitting in my bed room window looking about the surrounding ground Dead Nothing grows All white and silence No sound More of this blanket of death falls Covering the ground Hours pass before my eyes Suddenly the sun peaks through my opened window making it able for me to see every breath that comes from me I wake from my trance and let the gentle chime of bells…. Yes….. The bells bring about a rhyme a rhythm that should make me Happy But it does not, as my mind opens to listen to the bells The bells that cloud my memories And back to my sad state I fall mind and body covered by the snow

Until next we meet.

Obediently yours, BlackMoon13


End file.
